supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Race of Champions
The 2019 Race of Champions is the 30th running of the Race of Champions, held from January 19-20, 2019. The event is held at the running of the Mexican Grand Prix, at Foro Sol. It is the first Race of Champions held in North America since 2017, also held during the Australian Open weekend. Many IndyCar players (including Abomasnow) withdrew from the event, to focus on the 2019 Rolex 24 at Daytona final held the same weekend and the race. The Germans were the defending Nation Cup champions, but they lost to the Nordic states in the final. David Coulthard was the defending Drivers' champion, but fell in the group stage. His early poor result was due to an upset loss to young Mexican teenager Patricio O'Ward in the group stage. Confirmed participants ;AFC None of them qualified ;CAF None of them qualified ;CONCACAF * Ruben Garcia Jr. * Esteban Gutiérrez * Benito Guerra * Patricio O'Ward * Memo Rojas * Daniel Suárez ;CONMEBOL * Hélio Castroneves * Luca Di Grassi ;OFC ;UEFA * Josef Newgarden * Tom Kristensen * James Baldwin * Andy Priaulx * Loïc Duval * Pierre Gasly * Mick Schumacher * Sebastian Vettel * Enzo Bonito * David Coulthard * Ryan Hunter-Reay * Johan Kristoffersson Schedule January 18 7:00 - 9:00 PM - Flygon and Dragalge's Unseeded Cup January 19 10:00 AM - Gates Open 11:00 - 11:30 AM - ROC Mexico 11:30 AM - Show & Drivers Presentation 1:00 - 4:00 PM - ROC Nations Cup 4:30 - 5.30 PM - Stadium Super Trucks ROC Final January 20 10:00 AM - Gates Open 11:00 -11:30 AM - ROC Mexico 11:30 AM - Show & Drivers Presentation 1:00 - 4:00 PM - Race Of Champions 4:30 - 5.30 PM - Stadium Super Trucks ROC Final Note: All times are GMT -6 (Mexico City time). ROC Nations Cup Finals | RD1-score1-1='2 | RD1-score1-2= | RD1-score1-3= | RD1-seed2=B1 | RD1-team2= | RD1-score2-1=0 | RD1-score2-2= | RD1-score2-3= | RD1-seed3=C1 | RD1-team3=' Nordic | RD1-score3-1='2 | RD1-score3-2= | RD1-score3-3= | RD1-seed4=A2 | RD1-team4= | RD1-score4-1=0 | RD1-score4-2= | RD1-score4-3= | RD2-seed1=A1 | RD2-team1= | RD2-score1-1=2 | RD2-score1-2=0 | RD2-score1-3= | RD2-seed2=C1 | RD2-team2=' Nordic | RD2-score2-1=2 | RD2-score2-2='1 | RD2-score2-3= }} Group A Group B Group C ROC Drivers Cup Finals Tom Kristensen | RD1-score1-1=0 | RD1-score1-2= | RD1-score1-3= | RD1-seed2= B2 | RD1-team2= Loïc Duval | RD1-score2-1='1 | RD1-score2-2= | RD1-score2-3= | RD1-seed3= B1 | RD1-team3= Johan Kristoffersson | RD1-score3-1=0 | RD1-score3-2= | RD1-score3-3= | RD1-seed4= A2 | RD1-team4= 'Patricio O'Ward | RD1-score4-1='1 | RD1-score4-2= | RD1-score4-3= | RD1-seed5= C1 | RD1-team5= Mick Schumacher | RD1-score5-1=0 | RD1-score5-2= | RD1-score5-3= | RD1-seed6= D2 | RD1-team6= 'Esteban Gutiérrez | RD1-score6-1='1 | RD1-score6-2= | RD1-score6-3= | RD1-seed7= D1 | RD1-team7= Pierre Gasly | RD1-score7-1=0 | RD1-score7-2= | RD1-score7-3= | RD1-seed8= C2 | RD1-team8= 'Benito Guerra | RD1-score8-1='1 | RD1-score8-2= | RD1-score8-3= | RD2-seed1= B2 | RD2-team1= 'Loïc Duval | RD2-score1-1='1 | RD2-score1-2= | RD2-score1-3= | RD2-seed2= A2 | RD2-team2= Patricio O'Ward | RD2-score2-1=0 | RD2-score2-2= | RD2-score2-3= | RD2-seed3= D2 | RD2-team3= Esteban Gutiérrez | RD2-score3-1=0 | RD2-score3-2= | RD2-score3-3= | RD2-seed4= C2 | RD2-team4= 'Benito Guerra | RD2-score4-1='1 | RD2-score4-2= | RD2-score4-3= | RD3-seed1= B2 | RD3-team1= Loïc Duval | RD3-score1-1=0 | RD3-score1-2= | RD3-score1-3= | RD3-seed2= D2 | RD3-team2= 'Benito Guerra | RD3-score2-1='''2 | RD3-score2-2= | RD3-score2-3= }} Round 1 * Abraham Calderón' vs. Andy Priaulx *' Loïc Duval' vs. Hélio Castroneves * Memo Rojas vs. ' Mick Schumacher' *' Enzo Bonito' vs. James Baldwin Group A * David Coulthard 13-time Formula 1 grand prix winner *' Tom Kristensen' nine-time Le Mans 24 Hours winner *' Patricio O'Ward' 2018 Indy Lights Champion * Abraham Calderón Group B *' Johan Kristoffersson' Double FIA World Rallycross Champion * Lucas Di Grassi 2016-2017 Formula E Champion * Josef Newgarden 2017 IndyCar Champion *' Loïc Duval' Group C * Sebastian Vettel Four-time Formula 1 World Champion * Daniel Suárez 2016 NASCAR Xfinity Series Champion *' Benito Guerra' 2012 Production World Rally Champion *' Mick Schumacher' Group D *' Pierre Gasly' Formula 1 driver for Red Bull Racing in 2019 *' Esteban Gutiérrez' Formula 1 driver for Sauber and Haas * Ryan Hunter-Reay 2014 Indianapolis 500 winner * Enzo Bonito BATC Cup The cup was originally cancelled due to IndyCar withdrawing from the event. This was originally the first Race of Champions without a BATC Cup since 2015, but it was used for Team Unseeded members from the 2018 and 2019 IndyCar Series. It was held on January 18, 2019, a day before the Nations and Drivers Cup start. Only Flygon and Dragalge of the team aren't participating, as the two are watching. The seeding pots are used from the Quizizz version of the 2018 Swiss Open – Men's Singles. '''Bold' determines the name made the round of 16. Finals Devon Ford | RD1-score01-1= | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02=B2 | RD1-team02= Ed Jones | RD1-score02-1= | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03=C1 | RD1-team03= Alexander Rossi | RD1-score03-1= | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04=D2 | RD1-team04= Santino Ferrucci | RD1-score04-1= | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05=E1 | RD1-team05= Sébastien Bourdais | RD1-score05-1= | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06=F2 | RD1-team06= Wario | RD1-score06-1= | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07=G1 | RD1-team07= Beedrill | RD1-score07-1= | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=H2 | RD1-team08= Takuma Sato | RD1-score08-1= | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=B1 | RD1-team09= Colton Herta | RD1-score09-1= | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10=A2 | RD1-team10= Marco Andretti | RD1-score10-1= | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11=D1 | RD1-team11= Aurorus | RD1-score11-1= | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12=C2 | RD1-team12= Zach Veach | RD1-score12-1= | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13=F1 | RD1-team13= Jonathan Bald | RD1-score13-1= | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14=E2 | RD1-team14= Tony Kanaan | RD1-score14-1= | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15=H1 | RD1-team15= Smith Arrayasagul | RD1-score15-1= | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=G2 | RD1-team16= Fennekin | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1= | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1= | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1= | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1= | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1= | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1= | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1= | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Group A Group B Group C Group D Group E Group F Group G Group H Trivia Category:2019 in motorsport Category:2019 in Mexico